


Cold - An Anna Drabble

by Whackabee



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whackabee/pseuds/Whackabee
Summary: "It's just you and me, what are we gonna do?Do you wanna build a snowman?"
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 15





	Cold - An Anna Drabble

Cold.

That's how Anna's heart felt when she learned her parents weren't coming back. Suddenly, _"see you in two weeks"_ felt like a stupid thing to say.

Cold and alone.

That's how Anna felt, mourning in her heavy black gown, standing forlorn at her parents' funeral. She sniffled and held back tears because- because she had to tell herself she was strong.

Cold and desperate.

That's how Anna felt on her lone walk back to the castle- her home. It really didn't feel like a home anymore. Hadn't for quite some time, anyway.

Cold and _betrayed._

That's how Anna felt when she slumped her back against a familiar, hard, _cold_ door. She dropped to the floor after talking to the barrier, telling herself that it's _okay_ to not be strong sometimes. Thing is, she really _needed_ a response this time, but just like every other time, no response came. "What are we gonna do?" she'd asked, her voice hoarse from the weight in her throat. The silence she received in turn only served to correct her as she glumly thought _What am_ I _gonna do?_ "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sobbed.

And she was left alone.

Cold and helpless.

That's how Anna felt as she dozed off, back still against the ever-silent, ever-cold door. It didn't matter if she got up, anyway. 

She was alone, now.

She was cold, now.


End file.
